Rufous
For Jarkie’s villan oc contest His Looks Rufus is a male RainWing, born seven years before the start of the Great War. * looks like a male rufous hummingbird * Shimmering, brown-orange scales * Takes great care in his scales and looks * Orange throat area, some white stripes * Amber eyes * Dark brown talons and horns * Birth defect, right wing small and underdeveloped, left wing missing * Thin and slender build with small but powerful muscles, not super-strong but enough to haul around heavy items for awhile or throw some strong punches that can knock out even a MudWing of the first blow His Act * Due to his skills with weapons and his desire for wealth, he has developed a bit of an ego * Greedy for more treasure, jewelry, and power * Since he uses treasure to try and hide his “duller” scales, he is very self-conscious about them, where he even feels complements have a hidden insult underneath them, and snaps at direct insults * Him being self-conscious about his scales can also make him paranoid that everyone is talking about his dull scales * This lessens when disguised as another tribe, but even then he can still feel self-conscious * He also cares for his scales and make sure his look is good because of his self-consciousness * Dislikes dragons that can predict his next move as it can make assassination more difficult, has become sarcastic and a good actor to throw dragons off * Acts like he’s witty, sarcastic, bold, highly patient, and highly intelligent * Likes to disguise most as a SandWing because mainly SandWings have these traits, and plus a random SandWing could be aligned with any of the sisters, allowing for flexibility * Really is snappy, egocentric, self-conscious, has a short fuse, and somewhat patient only while out to assassinate his target, and even then he likes to try and speed things along so he can get paid in full quicker * But also is a (mostly) excellent actor, smooth talker, and manipulator * Can have a short fuse due to how many times he heard his scales called dull in his childhood, so insults to his scales now can make him snap out of his act and verbally lash out and make threats at the dragon * Dislikes most RainWings because of his past, but he may have some sympathy towards RainWings that can’t change their scale color or have had their scales called dull. Maybe. But it’s not really like he’s going to show it unless he feels comfortable enough His Life * egg too small, born without left wing * Right wing didn’t develop * Before Great War, RainWing society wasn’t too accepting of deformed dragons * He could still have sun-time, but since he hardly has wings he can’t absorb enough sunlight, scales seem dull to other RainWings * Wasn’t exactly shunned, but not accepted either for his dull scales or deformed/lack of wings * Wanted to excel at other RainWing skills like tree gliding, vine weaving, and scale shifting to try and have the dragons overlook his duller scales and weird wing * Didn’t work, grew envious of the brightness and glimmer of a normal RainWing’s scales * Since no one really cares about him, he went and ventured off to check out other kingdoms * Discovered treasure and jewelry, was drawn in to its shine as it was a sort of dazzle he could obtain and flaunt, as it showed power and also bedazzled other dragons * Wanted it to make up for his lack of shine, tried honest business at first but found it wasn’t too rewarding * Began tapping into dirty businesses, especially assassination as his excellence at hiding and deadly venom made it real easy * Accumulated wealth, morals got clouded by greed * Became an assassin for hire, would kill anyone if the price is right * War started, boosted his business as dragons from each tribe wanted to try and gain an advantage by killing off important generals or heirs to a throne * He didn’t care if killing the target was for the greater good or a really bad thing to do, all he cares about is getting paid * His only exceptions were to not kill any of the SandWing sisters or tribe queens, as it could risk tipping the scales too much and have a side winning, thus having his business sales drop * He doesn’t believe in the dragonet prophecy, but if a group of dragonets can really stop the war and cut off most of his funds, then he would gladly kill them His Skills * Agile * Sneaky and stealthy * Really good at blending into the background or going unnoticed * Good at disguising as other tribes * Long-lasting endurance * Excellent aim with venom * Good with most weapons, but mainly uses and is most skilled with knives, throwing knives, and throwing stars * Mainly uses venom, uses knives in crowded areas where spraying venom is more likely to get noticed, and throwing knives or stars for eliminating targets that are too far away for venom to reach * Is a mostly excellent actor, and can smooth talk easily and manipulate those around him when he feels like it Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress